luckyspacefandomcom-20200214-history
Game Modes
' Game modes' are the tools used within the game to perform all actions, without which there would not be a thriving space colony. The main purpose is to guide Rover and queue up the actions for Rover to perform. At the start, not all game modes are available and cannot be seen. However, as the player completes more quests, the remaining game modes become visible. The game modes, except for the defualt game mode, are accessed by clicking on the icon that looks like an arrow pointer in the bottom right of the game screen. Common Common to most other modes, includes Exploring - indicated by eye icon within the square and an energy icon above - and Removal of obstacles - contains no icons except a description of the obstacle. Common to all other modes is a X icon as indicated by a X within the square (or a rotated "+" within the square) which is a tile that cannot be clicked on or reached. Terrain and Obstacles in that tile cannot be see either. During challenges, depenpending on the game conditions, some game modes will be disabled (not visible) to prevent exploits. During the bug named by players as "Over the Rainbow", players who passed beyond the level cap would loose access to all* game modes except the default mode. Default Game Mode The default Game mode is the main tool a player uses throughout the game. It's main purpose is to guide Rover and queue up buildings that need to be stocked. Only in in this mode can buildings be stocked. Conduit Placement Mode The Conduit Placement Mode is the only mode where Energy Conduits can be placed from. Once this mode has been selected, the mouse pointer will change to a small conduit, any free tile can be clicked on and an Energy Conduit will be placed. It costs 100* Coins and 1 Energy to place a single Energy Conduit. If attempting to click on a building, obstacle, impassable terrain, or another conduit while in this mode, the mouse pointer will change to red. In this mode, it is not possible to stock buildings or remove obstacles, though many have tried and failed. Move Mode The Move Mode is used for moving buildings and conduits around. It does not cost energy to move anything and Rover does not move to the object that is moved. Mostly used by players that have to move those buildings around to make them fit just right, like when the odd ore drill has been places on the wrong tile. The move mode is much faster than using the defualt mode to move buildings as that requires at least 3 clicks per building (building menue, select move, put down) while the Move mode requires 2 clicks (pick up, put down). Although it seems unimportant, the move mode plays an important role in challenges that require rearranging structures, especially ones you have accidentially placed. In this mode, it is not possible to stock buildings. Sell Mode The Sell Mode is used for selling buildings and conduits. It does not cost energy to sell and Rover does not move to the building or conduit that is clicked. Very rarely used except when there's a whole lot of conduits to get rid of that is not being used, players rarely want to sell their buildings and would rather store them for future use. The sell mode is far more useful during challenges where available. In the Challenge - Emergency Resupply - part of the strategy to complete in record time involves selling the buildings a player has just built. It is easy to accidentally sell a building. In this mode, it is not possible to stock buildings. Stash Mode The Stash Mode is used for storing buildings into your Inventory. It does not cost energy to stash and Rover does not move to the building clicked. Used commonly when buildings are no longer needed but may be needed later on. Buildings that have not completed production can also be stashed, but any production becomes canceld. In this mode, it is not possible to stock buildings. Energy conduits cannot be stashed. Ore Scanning Mode Crystium Scanning Mode